Koma Inu
Introduction Koma Inu (駒 犬 Koma Inu) is a fairly new guild to Fiore, but it's message has filled all its residents with hope! Guild members value kindness, acceptance, and individuality amoung the group. They believe that everyone has their own unique strengths that can contribute to the overall goals of the guild. When these strengths are combined, nothing is impossible! Koma Inu prides itself on its strong moral code and its members ability to see the best in people. With that being said, Koma Inu's guild members will level the earth if someone threatens, or strongly violates, their core values. They may be nice, but that doesn't mean they are weak! Location The guild is located within the Kingdom of Fiore, situated at the forest entrance on the eastern side of Onibus Town; where it is currently the only legal guild. The exterior of the guild has the appearance of Shinto Shrine surrounded by 4 tall watch towers. The central building, known as the main guild hall, is identified by it's twin Komainu statues guarding the entrace to the hall. Flanking the central building are male and female mage dormitories, where members may apply for subsidized living quarters complete with basic necessities and a comunal kitchen. Located on the crossroads of the guild are Torii gates with the guild's name and symbol to help distinguish its territory. The exterior of the guild is slightly deceiving though. When first entering the guild, one comes to realize the grand interior and subterrian levels that are hidden from an outsiders view. Once inside there is a lavishly decorated foyer room filled with soft light from the surrounding forest. This room serves as a central meeting place for guild members to accept job requests from the job board and relax. There is a full service bar and grill that is managed by one of the guild members, Shifuku Kyojin. Aside from the dining area, the rest of the foyer room is largly open with couchs and cushions for members to relax and converse. There are 2 subterranian levels below the main foyer room that can be accessed via the central staircase. Sublevel 1 consists of the guild's library and the guild master's office. This is where the guild stores a large collection of data obtained from missions, as well as a wide assortment of other books. Due to guild master Samarra Inari being part of the Magic Council's Elite Custody Enforcement Unit, she has obtained information on many known criminals. This allows her to be able to devise a plan for detainment if the council asks for her assistance. Sublevel 2 is made entirely into a training area for guild members to practice their magic. It has 4 main sectors comprised of different terrains and tools to be able to provide guild members with the most realistic conditions to practice their skills. These sectors are as follows: Caster Magic Sector, Holder Magic Sector, Lost Magic Sector, and a Physical Abilities Sector to allow mages to strengthen both their body and their magic. History Members Completed Job Requests * Blue Skull Arc Trivia *The guild's mark represents a Komainu, which is a guardian of many Shinto shrines and temples. Usually shown as a pair, these lion-dogs are meant to ward off evil spirits and protect the good spirits within their domain. Category:Guild Category:Legal Guild Category:Komainu Category:Koma Inu